


You're Going To Be Okay

by kimtaehyungish



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crying, Kisses, M/M, Panic Attacks, but briefly - Freeform, his panic attack is the closest to how i can describe my first panic attack, i was in my sad hours so sorry for this, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaehyungish/pseuds/kimtaehyungish
Summary: Cyrus has a panic attack.





	You're Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying for a while to come up with something that accurately depicts how my panic attacks work and, well, this is as close as I got.

Cyrus could hear voices, but they sounded far away. Inhuman. Like he was hearing them through a thick glass wall. Like he was underground, and they were above it, screaming at him.

_I’m dying. I’m dying. Oh my god, I’m dying. Oh my god._

He looked around frantically, but nothing his eyes were seeing was making sense. Some far away part of his brain told him he was outside - green and brown and blue - but the part of his brain that couldn’t think - god, I’m _dying_ \- shoved it away.

He felt something touch his shoulder and he flinched, an echoey sob coming with it, and the whole world seemed to be tilting, and all he could think was the dizzying mantra of I’m dying, I’m dying, I’m dying.

A dull pain sprouted from his knees and bloomed through his legs and he was minutely aware that he had fallen. His limbs felt heavy and numb and fuzzy and he still couldn’t breathe, still felt like he was dying as he brought his heavy-numb-fuzzy hands to cover his ears, blocking out the voices that still felt unreal.

He felt tears, hot and terrified, dripping down his face and clinging to his jaw, and the only sound he could hear were his own heaving sobs.

_I’m dying._

“Cyrus.”

His brain wasn’t letting him see, wasn’t letting anything make sense, wasn’t letting him breathe.

“Cyrus, breathe.”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe. He was dying. But he looked up.

Green and blonde and comfort was looking at him. Was watching at him die. Was telling him to breathe.

“I-- I c-- I can’t! I can’t breathe, oh my god!”

He heard a choked off cry somewhere to his right.

“You can. Breathe with me, Cyrus.”

He breathed in, a moment of clarity, and then it was gone and he couldn’t breathe anymore.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his chest heaving again, his eyes spilling with tears again, his ears clutched fiercely in the grip of his fingers again.

“Cy--”

“I’m dying!”

“Cyrus. You’re gonna be fine.”

The voice was strained and worried and scared.

“Please, just-- just breathe with me.”

Hands pried at Cyrus’ and pulled them away from his face to put them on a firm chest.

“Just like this. In,” the chest rose, “and out,” the chest fell. “Do you think you can do that?”

Cyrus breathed in a deep, heavy breath. And then he let it out.

Another cry from somewhere to his right.

“You’re doing so well, Cyrus. Come on, let’s do it again.”

Cyrus breathed in; Cyrus breathed out. The sounds around him seemed less muffled.

Cyrus breathed in; Cyrus breathed out. _I can breathe._

Cyrus breathed in; Cyrus breathed out. He opened his eyes.

TJ was the first thing he saw, worried beyond what Cyrus could have thought to be humanly possible. He looked around him and saw Buffy, her lip trembling, with an arm around Andi, her breathing rapid but slowing down. Mr. Metcalfe stood behind them.

Cyrus’ lip wobbled, his entire being overcome with shame and embarrassment. He looked back at TJ and saw his face was streaked with tears. They made eye contact for the briefest of moments before TJ pulled him into his chest and buried his face in Cyrus’ sweat-soaked hair.

Cyrus felt TJ press a kiss into his hair. “You’re gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> idk follow my tumblr @kimtaehyung-ish


End file.
